


First Date

by Nomadic_Earthbender



Series: Kyalin-Firsts [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bumi ships KyaLin so hard, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Lin is paranoid Su can materialize in her room, Nervous Kya, Nervous Lin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomadic_Earthbender/pseuds/Nomadic_Earthbender
Summary: Lin is taking Kya to the new drive in for their first date. She is nervous and a little out of her depth but Kya is surprisingly somewhat nervous as well. However, Lin is determined to make this a great date and show her a great time. Mostly ridiculous fluff and some humor for our favorite older gays of LOK.





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine has a grandmother who just started dating again at 57. I asked her and apparently no matter how old you are, a first date always makes you feel like a teenager again. I took that advice to heart and wrote this. No Beta so all mistakes are mine. See end for more notes. Thanks for reading!

Lin paced back and forth in front of her closet. She had no idea what to wear on her date to the new drive in Mover Theater. She owned tank tops and loose pants, a nice suit for formal functions and her uniform. Everything seemed too casual with no effort or much too ritzy for a movie date. She walked over to her phone to call Su and just as she picked it up she dropped it back down like it had burned her. The irrational thought that Su would somehow materialize in her room and never let her live it down prompted her to step away from the phone and resume her pacing.

Why was this so difficult? She should just call and cancel she wasn’t good at these types of things anyway. However, the thought of canceling the date or wasting the opportunity she had been given made her heart ache and stomach churn. Lin plopped down on the end of her bed and let out a pathetic groan before falling backwards. She frowned when she realized she was acting like a love sick teenager. She certainly wasn’t a teenager nor was she love sick. That’s ridiculous. Thinking of teenagers though gave her an idea. Perhaps she could call Asami, surely she wouldn’t tease like Su or Korra.

Suddenly she sat straight up on her bed. Maybe she didn’t have to make an embarrassing call to anyone. Recalling when she stumbled upon Korra and Asami leaving a little bar during one of their dates she thought of their outfits. Asami was dressed in a skirt and very form fitting blouse, Lin blushed, scolding herself for remembering that particular detail, but then remembered Korra’s jeans and button down shirt. It was perfect. Semi-casual and comfortable.

Pulling on the nicest casual pants she had, Lin buttoned her shirt and rolled up her sleeves before bending her boots on but foregoing the knee guards. She checked her hair in the mirror, fearing it was as frazzled as she was, she grabbed the sink and let out a slow breath. If she wasn’t driving she would have a drink before she left just to calm her nerves. Exiting the bathroom and grabbing her keys she made her way to her Sato-mobile, a gift she begrudgingly accepted after Asami showed her all the added gadgets for the Chief of Police specifically. She carefully set the Stargazer lilies she had purchased in the seat next to her and drove to the docks to board a ship to Air Temple Island.

* * *

 

The sun was just starting to set as Lin raised a shaky hand to knock on the door. Katara was the one who answered and she gave Lin a sweet smile, “Kya’s almost ready dear.” Lin greeted her and stepped inside. She was immediately greeted by Bumi who was practically vibrating with excitement.

“Lin I’m so happy for you two! I’ve been waiting for this moment! Nice flowers! She’ll love them!”

Lin thought he may start crying from happiness. She sighed and attempted a glare but she couldn’t help but smile too, despite her nervousness she was excited as well and it was nice to have Bumi’s support. Just as she was about to give him a good natured snide remark Katara came up beside him and gave him a gentle nudge, “Bumi dear give Lin a little room, I know you ‘sail’ them together or whatever you call it but it is all still a little new.”

Bumi stalked away grumbling about how, “it was ‘shipping’ mom” whatever the hell that meant, Lin didn’t know. Lin stood there awkwardly with an almost death grip on the flowers, the waiting was making her anxious. What if Kya had changed her mind or just wasn’t feeling up to it? Lin never saw herself as good company and she knew Kya usually spent Fridays sparring with the kids. Maybe she should’ve called first? As if reading her thoughts Katara touched her arm and waited for Lin to meet her eyes, “She is very excited about tonight and has been getting ready for a while now. Don’t tell her I said anything but I think she may be a little nervous as well.”

Kya nervous? Lin can hardly recall a time when Kya was nervous, even back to when they were kids. “Nervous? I...I’m not nervous. I just. You know…..Yeah….” Because that most certainly didn’t seem nervous. Katara, spirits bless her, just chuckled and walked towards Kya’s room. “Kya dear, Lin is here and waiting for you. You don’t want to miss the mover.” Lin heard a commotion come from the bedroom and a small yelp. Katara just winked at her before making her way outside to the courtyard where Bumi was.

The door to the bedroom finally opened and Kya stepped into the hall making her way towards Lin. Lin felt as if all of the air had been sucked out of her, Kya was wearing a blue sundress with sandals and her hair was pulled into her signature style. She looked, “breathtaking” Lin breathed out. She hadn’t realized that she had said it out loud until she saw Kya blush. Lin turned a shade of red of her own.

“You too. Very handsome. Beautiful.” Kya gave a nervous chuckle before looking to the lilies, “are those for me?”

If possible Lin blushed harder, “oh yes. Of course.” She practically shoved the flowers in Kya’s direction hoping she hadn’t damaged them with her tight and sweaty grip.

Kya smiled and brought them to her face to smell them. “How pretty, and they smell absolutely wonderful. I’ve always loved lilies. What kind are they?”

Lin smiled, looking down at the floor, she was still blushing a little, “they’re called Stargazers. They uh, they make me think of you.” Lin knew her blush was back full force and glancing up at Kya revealed that the water bender was blushing again also.

Kya cleared her throat, “let me just put these in some water and we can go.”

Lin watched her walk into the kitchen before wiping her sweaty hands on her pants. She needed to get a grip. The nervousness was turning into awkwardness and that could lead to a horrible date. She took a deep breath and was trying to get her confidence up at least enough to power through her nerves. She was a Beifong dammit. She briefly imagined the slightly off target look her mother would give her if she could feel her nervousness.

Kya made her way back into the room and Lin watched as she headed for the door. Steeling herself by standing taller and squaring her shoulders, despite the hammering in her chest, as she stepped through the door with Kya she reached out and took one of her hands in her own. Kya looked slightly surprised but pleased and gave Lin a slightly bashful smile as they made their way to the boat.

* * *

 

The ride back to Republic City was a little more comfortable even in the lulls of silence. Lin figured it must have been the calming waves and the stars starting to come out over the water. They were still holding hands. The thought was causing Lin to become less nervous and more giddy. Kya told her about sparring with her nieces and Meelo down by the water.

“They underestimated me! Thinking me just some feeble old lady and healer. They’ve never seen me in action!”

 Lin chuckled at the thought. Kya was a force to be reckoned with. Trained by the best waterbender in the world and driven with a passion to fight for good and help others. “I’m sure you corrected their mistake.”

There was a pause in conversation and Kya brought their conjoined hands up to her waist and played with Lin’s fingers with her other hand. Lin felt goosebumps shoot up her arm. Still looking at their hands Kya spoke in a quiet voice. “Earlier you said the flowers made you think of me. Why?”

Lin blushed, “What do you mean?”

Kya glanced up at her before quickly looking back down, “Why did they make you think of me?”

Lin looked over the side of the boat, she could barely make out much in the growing dusk, before answering. “Their beauty stood out against all the other flowers and they caught my eye immediately. They were so exotic and vibrant, colorful. It seemed even more fitting when I learned of their mystical name. I knew I had to get them for you.”

Lin felt a hand touch her face and turn it to look at the hand’s owner. Kya’s eyes were glistening, and if it weren’t for her gentle smile Lin would be slightly panicking. Well honestly she still was a little. Kya’s thumb stroked her over her scars and her breath caught. Her eyes searched Kya’s and she realized that Kya was slowly leaning towards her. Her heart was hammering in her chest but her eyes still slipped closed. Just as she felt Kya’s breath on her face the boat lurched to a stop causing both of their eyes to snap open as they grabbed the railing to avoid being tossed overboard.

Lin placed her free hand on Kya’s shoulder. “Are you all right?” Kya seemed embarrassed and shy but squeezed Lin’s hand and nodded, “guess we’re here.” Lin smiled and led her to her Sato-mobile. After opening the door for Kya and getting herself in she immediately reached for Kya’s hand that was sitting between them on the seats. She let go only to switch gears.

* * *

 

It was a quiet ride to the drive in but it was comfortable with a slightly nervous but excited energy. Lin got a good spot and the speakers were plenty loud since the car had no roof. She looked to Kya as the previews were starting, “I’m going to grab popcorn and drinks. Would you like anything else?” Kya shook her head and murmured a ‘no thanks’ before Lin made her way to the concessions.

While waiting in line Lin thought back to the boat ride. Kya had almost kissed her. It was nerve wracking but in the best way. She hadn’t felt butterflies in her stomach like that since she was young and she could never remember them being so intense. She was hoping she would have the courage to kiss Kya when she dropped her home at least. It seemed Kya would be open to it. Lin shook her head slightly as she got closer to the counter, she needed to make it through the mover first.

When she got to the car Kya helped her get everything situated before taking a drink of her soda. She gave Lin a huge smile. “You remembered!”

Lin chuckled, “Of course I remembered. We always teased Bumi and Tenzin about being too delicate to drink such a spicy soda as Mr. Pibb. I also remembered you used to have a taste for these.”  Lin pulled out a pack of sour straws and handed them to Kya, whose eyes lit up like she were just handed a bag of priceless jewels.

Kya thanked her before tearing the package open and going to town on her tasty morsels. Lin hated that her hands were so occupied and she couldn’t hold them but she was also happy at her ability to make Kya smile. There was no talking as they continued to stuff their faces full of junk and watch the movie previews. It seems Bolin’s films would be hitting the drive in soon, and Lin couldn’t help but roll her eyes and scoff at all the gasping and squealing from the teenagers around her. Kya chuckled and finally freed a hand to grasp Lin’s. She couldn’t help but smile.

* * *

 

She had honestly had no idea what this mover was about and perhaps she should’ve done a little research or asked. It was just a good date idea that she figured wouldn’t require much talking and it would be dark, making the first date jitters and nerves a little more bearable. However, Kya’s death grip on her hand as the screen showed corpses coming back to life and biting people made her wonder if she had made a mistake. Spirits she hoped the second movie wasn’t like this too.

Although after a quick glance around she noticed that, despite the heat, couples were cuddling close to one another and gasping at the horror on the screen. After a few moments of contemplation and silently arguing with herself, Lin grabbed the bucket of popcorn from between them and slid over close to Kya. She moved until their sides were touching and let go of Kya’s hand to place her shaky arm around her shoulders and pull her close. She hoped Kya couldn’t hear her rapid heartbeats or shaky breaths.

Kya wasted no time in snuggling into Lin and reaching for the hand resting in her lap. Lin finally relaxed and decided to enjoy the movie, Kya wasn’t gripping her hand quite so hard anymore. It didn’t matter what the next movie was like, she wasn’t moving an inch from her spot.

* * *

 

The next mover was interesting to say the least. She thinks the intent was horror but seeing people be attacked by killer vegetables was quite ridiculous. The audience also seemed to think so if the chuckles and laughs were anything to go by, even she and Kya were laughing. Half way through the movie and still smiling she looked down at Kya who had rested her head on her shoulder. She was absolutely beautiful and Lin loved hearing her laugh.

She must have realized she was being watched, Kya was still giggling as she turned her head towards her. Their eyes locked. It didn’t take very long to notice that their faces were very close to one another. Just like on the boat, time seemed to slow down and the rest of the world disappeared. Kya lifted her free hand to Lin’s face. This time it was Lin who slowly leaned in to press her lips gently to Kya’s.

Everything Lin used to laugh and scoff about as a teenager suddenly made sense. The fireworks behind her eyes and butterflies in her stomach, the urge to, dare she even think it, giggle and squeal, she was finally experiencing them all. It wasn’t her first kiss by any means but it felt like the first one that really mattered. Maybe all that crap Korra and Bolin spewed about blending qui and true love held some water. Maybe she was just getting soft in her old age. Either way she couldn’t ever remember being so happy.

Kya must have been feeling something similar, at least she hoped, because she drew a sharp breath through her nose and moved her hands to the back of Lin’s neck. The kisses started off as soft and tender but they grew in intensity the longer they went on. Lin felt Kya’s tongue slip out and slide across her lower lip. She felt a jolt of excitement in her chest down to her stomach as she parted her lips and allowed entry. Their soft kisses became deep and slow, their tongues continuously met and tangled together. They only broke apart for small gasps of air before meeting at the lips once more.

* * *

 

Lin had no idea how long they sat there, turned toward one another and making out, but she was struggling with her body’s response. Her hormones seemed to be following her mind by taking her back to her teens. Her once simmering arousal was at the point of almost boiling over. Her hands had moved from Kya’s back to her waist and she was struggling to keep them there. Kya herself had moved her hands down to the middle of Lin’s back, they were clutching her back through her shirt. Knowing that they should take things slow, and really that is what Lin wanted, she was almost relieved when she heard people cleaning up and cars starting. Almost.

Lin pulled back from Kya and, in the dim light provided by the credits rolling, she took in her swollen lips and blown pupils before resting their foreheads together. Giving a short breathy laugh Lin leaned her lips down to give Kya another quick peck before speaking against her lips, “The movers over and it’s late. I should get you home. Although it’s really the last thing I want to do.” Kya pulled back and gave her a pout but a smile quickly broke out across her face and she nodded.

* * *

 

The ride back to the temple was much more comfortable even with the electricity in the air around them. Kya stood overlooking the water and Lin had her hands wrapped around her middle, she could just see over her shoulder as she rested her chin on Kya’s back. She had a smile the entire way there, it was still in place as she grabbed Kya’s hand and led her to the door.

They stopped in front of the door and Lin held both of Kya’s hands in hers.

“I had an amazing time with you tonight. I was hoping, maybe I could call you sometime. Maybe tomorrow and set up another date soon?” Lin was slightly embarrassed, she didn’t want to seem too pushy but she didn’t want this feeling to end.

Kya didn’t seem to mind though, she was positively beaming. “You better call me tomorrow. None of the ‘three day rule’ crap. Tonight was incredible, thank you for taking me out.”

“The pleasure was all mine. Thank you for giving me the best night of my life.” Lin blushed a little at this confession.

“The feeling is mutual.” At her look of doubt Kya moved her hand to cup her face, “truly, I’ve had my fair share of dates but never have I felt like this. It was truly magical.” A light blush covered her cheeks as she quickly added, “although you probably shouldn’t let Tenzin hear you say that.”

Lin just smiled and leaned in and gave her a kiss, as she did so she heard a squeal. She pulled back and looked to the window where she saw Bumi quickly duck under it. “I don’t think Tenzin is the brother we have to watch out for.”  They both laughed but Lin knew their night had come to an end. Kya seemed to think so too because she let go of Lin’s hands and reached for the door. “Goodnight Kya. Sweet dreams.”

Kya suddenly spun around and crashed her lips into Lin’s, shoving her hands into her hair. Lin wrapped her arms around Kya’s waist and returned the hungry kiss with fervor. They were both breathing heavily when Kya pulled away, her face only mere inches from Lin’s, she whispered, “Sweet dreams, Chief. I know mine will be.” Kya gave her one last peck before withdrawing her hands and stepping inside. Lin stood outside the door for a moment, dazed. She touched her lips and let out a breathy, “wow” before practically floating back to the boat.

* * *

 

Finally back home Lin began her nightly routine to get ready for bed. Although she wasn’t sure how much sleep she would manage to get tonight. She was still feeling the lingering energy of the night; she was thankful she worked an evening shift tomorrow. Stepping out of the bathroom she shut off the lights before climbing in bed. Glancing around her room, irrationally checking for a hiding Su, she did something she never thought she would do. She grabbed her pillow and giggled and laughed until she was almost out of breath and fell asleep, dreaming of blue eyes, silver hair and the most beautiful smile she had ever seen.

           

           

 

  


 

**Author's Note:**

> I know Kya and Lin are both a little OC but I figure being old friends and dating plus a first date is enough to make any one nervous. However, grumpy Lin and Sassy Kya will make appearances throughout the series. Although I have a head cannon that Lin is not nearly as grumpy with Kya, she's actually quite sweet, especially when they are alone. One last note: I apologize for any incorrect grammar.Despite graduating with a bachelors in English I still wrestle with grammar from time to time. I tried to catch all my mistakes with proof reading but I probably missed some. If anyone sees anything that is particularly driving them nuts let me know and I'll fix it. Thanks again for reading. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
